Andreini
Age: 38 Gender: Female Brood: Red Magic Power: 1046 Physical Description She is a young dragon, having not put on much of the bulk that she will accumulate as she grows older; thus, she is still very sleek and almost delicate looking, only about 27 feet long with 12 feet of tail. Most of her frame is a deep, almost rust-colored red, with brighter little accents around the eyes and cheekbones, and along the crests of each wing. The scales fade to a kind of soft, almost pinker red at her belly, and the wings are also a softer shade, more of a burnished, faded red, like the difference between paint and watercolor. Her wingspan is a rather impressive thirty feet, with the tips of them very nearly scraping the ground when she walks. She sports two pairs of horns, one nearly a foot long at the very base of her head, pointing toward the rear, and another, smaller set, only a few inches long, which sprout from just over the startling, bright green eyes. Personality A real spitfire, with a flashy, fiery temper and a sharp wit. She's more prone to give a snarl or a sharp word upon a first meeting... but beneath it, she does have a fun-loving, sometimes even prank-prone demeanor, if you can get past all the gruff. History Andreini was born in Usearous, in the year that the humans would have called Year 15, to mother Quetza and father Charcryx. The latest edition to a long, very old line of Reds, young Andrei was not exactly what her highly-ranked, respectable parents were looking for in a daughter; she had a terrible temper and a coarse tongue that took all the charm away from her lavishly-pretty features. Willful from birth, she defied any and all attempts to groom her into the kind of female that would make a proper consort to the sort of male they wanted to see her mated to - the sort that would bring more prominence and influence to their family. From the time she came of breeding age, they were forcefully pawning her off on this male or that one in an attempt to obtain her some advantageous joining, but she resisted these heavy-handed matchmaking tactics, and indeed grew to resent and bitterly hate both her parents and her suitors. Overtime, she became quite estranged from her parents, drawing closer and closer to her sitter, a Purple by the name of Ysandre who had been engaged to look after the rebellious and troublesome youngster. In time, Ysandre became to her the sort of mother figure Andreini had never known, showing a true interest in the young Red's personality and talents, rather than treating her as a creature to be married off at advantage, and it it rumored that, during this period, the Purple taught her the more universal features of dragon magic - namely, the ability to shapeshift, and how to focus her mind intently to conquer what she could of her natural affinity with fire without the aid of magic. This went well enough, and indeed temperamental, disrespectful Andreini showed quite a bit of promise with these studies, growing in patience and in attentiveness... up to the point when Ysandre was abruptly dismissed from her position by the parents, a decision that was made while Andreini was away, and which met with her violent disagreement. She was so disturbed by the utter callousness that had been exercised in driving Ysandre away that she set off in search of her companion; after some months, she returned to find that her sitter had died in the interim, apparently a victim of the dreaded plague was sweeping across Usearous.